galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Nra 'Vadumee/Internet Defense League
Hello, everyone. Now, this is a very multinational website. We've Americans, Australians, Britishmen, and all manner and a plethora of other nationalities and cultures and stances merging into this one great site. However, I must bring all of your attention to an organization which also spans the globe, but, like this site, also, is more American-centric. The Internet Defense League. What is the Internet Defense League? The IDL is yet another wonderful project launched by the minds of Fight for the Future, an organization dedicated to harnessing and utilizing the unbridled power of the internet in the name of freedom and privacy. They were the ones responsible for such events as the SOPA/ACTA Blackout last year, which saw sites such as Reddit shut down to protest the American bills which threatened the privacy and security of cyberculturalists across the nation. The Internet Defense League is a project launched to continue and expand upon that idea by providing members with reliable updates on current emergencies across the world, such as the privacy crisis that is the CISPA bill, currently waiting to surface its ugly head in the United States Senate. What does membership imply? Membership in the IDL is less a commitment and more of a subscription. By signing up with the IDL, the site's administration would be given a set of codes to use whenever an alert is given. When such an alert is given out by the IDL, the site's administration is given complete discretion as to whether or not to activate the codes. Should we decide to do so, a 'cat signal' would be put up, alerting visitors to the site of the alert's nature and existence. There are no obligations or mutual agreements between ourselves and the Fight for the Future organization; All we're doing is expressing a desire to be made aware of information pertaining to threats to freedom and privacy, all they're doing is providing that information. Is there a fee? Absolutely not. While Fight for the Future requests the occasional donation on their site to fund their small team's efforts, they do not require any fees or tithes of any sort. I'm not an American; Why is this relevant to me? The answer to that is simple: The IDL is based in America and is run by an American team (I believe), but they do not focus on solely American issues. It is a league for the Internet, not Americans. Does this mean most alerts would e about British or Australian politics? No, probably not, because I can't guarauntee what kind of alerts would be sent out. The primary concern is that freedom should be defended regardless of nationality or the borders in which it is concerned. Liberty knows no borders. How is this relevant to Galactic Crucibles? GC is a site that has always been dedicated to writing and the arts; Indeed, our mission statement has always included the desire to educate interested authors in the art of writing and the propagation of creative, original literature. The arts, including writing, have always been dependent and in a symbiotic relationship with the freedom of speech, among other rights and liberties. By aligning ourselves with a group that supports and defends those freedoms, we are doing nothing more than extending our mission statement further into its foundations. Are we definitely joining? It is not a certain thing, no. Wikia hosts the site, and therefore we are corresponding with them presently to see what can be done with it. However, the majority of the site administration (Me and Kray, and more than likely Suppy) are all in favor of joining the League. It's possible that Wikia will join as an entity itself, bringing every wiki along with it. Or perhaps they'll simply allow us to do so. Maybe it won't even permit us. What if GC doesn't sign up, but I still want to join? The IDL isn't just for websites. You can also sign up as an individual by providing your own email address. Cat signals would be sent out in the form of emails containing information, and you would be kept up to date on information relevant to the League's interests. What is the purpose of this blog? Just to tell us this? No. We wanted to get the community's feelings on the matter before moving ahead too much further. Please comment and respond with your feelings, if you support or are against joining, reasonings, et cetera. More Information The Internet Defense League's website can be found here, while the Fight for the Future organization's site can be found here. Category:Blog posts